


turn me over and inside out

by ashings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashings/pseuds/ashings
Summary: this may be the shortest goddamn thing i've ever written but it's also the best





	turn me over and inside out

"Please don't lose me," Merlin says, so quiet he can barely hear himself speak. Arthur's hand brushes down the front of his neck and down to his collarbones, Merlin's skin almost translucent in the moonlight. The pale sheen reflects off his bedsheets, and Merlin shifts his leg beneath the red duvet to lock itself around Arthur's.

"I'll never lose you." Part of his insides want to shrivel and die at the thought of ever saying words as cliché as those to anyone but the Merlin that lived in his head. Merlin shakes his head and swallows, staring into Arthur's eyes so intensely that every nerve inside him immediately alights with the intimacy, blue on blue, fire on fire. There's fear there, a fear Arthur thanked every god that ever could have lived that Merlin trusted him enough to show him.

 "Please don't change me," he whispers against his skin. His head is buried in Arthur's shoulder now, and he can't help the shakiness in his lungs as he breathes him in, his strength betraying him now, now of all times. Their faces are only inches apart, inches that don't exist and Merlin looks like he's about to crack, oh God, he wasn't made to look at beauty like this.

"God have mercy on me if he'll ever let me be able to," Arthur murmurs, and Merlin can’t quite piece together what that meant because suddenly Arthur's hands are round his wrists and sliding up his arms and around his shoulders, then down his sides and back, everywhere, igniting his nerves like live wires, and God have mercy on Merlin too if he'll ever be able to survive without Arthur's skin on his again.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i'll gain the inspiration to make a whole fic out of this


End file.
